Passion Fruit
by wigglesfunk
Summary: Some of the characters let go of their inner animals with help from an unlikely source. Rated M for a very good reason.


**First things first, don't take this too seriously. It's meant to be naughty and fun and it's rated M for gooood reason. So with that said, have fun but not too much...**

Martha walked into the study and immediately noticed the basket of fruit sitting on Lex's desk. It seemed odd that he had a fruit basket that mysteriously appeared. Usually all of his food was sent straight to the kitchen and prepared for him. She shrugged it off and began to pull papers out of her briefcase, bending over to place them on the coffee table.

Right then Lionel walked in. He too noticed the basket, but only after getting a good view of Martha's ass. He had a hard time restraining himself from grabbing hold of it, seeing as how he was her boss, she was married, and she wouldn't take too kindly to him manhandling her. Besides, he was supposed to be blind.

"Ah Lionel, I'm glad you're here. There are some papers I need you to sign and then we can go over some of your finances from your trip to Italy." Martha said in a rush. She quickly stood straight and almost blushed at how her butt was pointed in the air. Good thing Lionel was blind, otherwise he would have gotten quite a view.

Neither of them mentioned the basket on the desk. Martha not seeing it as important and Lionel acting like he couldn't see it. But nonetheless it was on both of their minds as they set to work. Several minutes later Lex walked in and immediately went to investigate the basket. He couldn't remember ordering any fruit but he reached for the envelope with his name on it. He read it and tossed it aside. The fruit was from a local farmer who was using a new technique to grow their produce.

"Mrs. Kent, did you happen to see who dropped this off?"

Martha turned to face him. "No they were already here when I arrived. What did the note say?" Her curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but question him.

Lex smiled slightly and read the card out loud.

"Sounds dodgy." Lionel pointed out.

"Well don't worry Mrs. Kent, the only produce I buy is from the best."

"Thanks Lex. But it wouldn't hurt to try it. It looks delicious."

"No it wouldn't." Lex grabbed the nearest apple and took a bite. It tasted like any other apple. He offered Martha and Lionel some when suddenly his body began to warm up and his blood started to hum. If he didn't know any better he would say he was getting severely turned on.

Martha watched in confusion as Lex seemed to change before her eyes. He took another bite of the apple and when their eyes met his were smoldering with lust. She was completely taken aback.

"How does it taste Lex?" Lionel asked after a moment of silence.

"Delicious." He answered with a smoldering look at Martha. She was completely thrown and took a bite as a way to avert her gaze from his. She chewed slowly waiting for the delicious taste that Lex had promised. Soon after swallowing her own body began to heat and her breathing became heavy. She looked back to Lex and found him staring at her. She stared back with unabashed lust and the two began to slowly walk towards each other.

Lionel had been watching the two with nothing short of shock. They were looking at one another as though they were going to devour the other and he took a bite of his apple distractedly. He gulped it down and continued to watch his son and Martha advance towards each other. Suddenly desire hit him and he looked at Martha, letting loose all of the fantasies he had ever had before. He wanted to see her naked and he wanted to take her bent over his desk. The desire was so strong that he got off of his chair and made his way toward the other two. They welcomed him in and gave no thought to him supposedly being blind.

Martha wrapped her arms around Lionel's neck and gave him a scorching kiss as Lex made his way to her back. He reached for the zipper of her skirt and undid it. He pulled it down roughly and she moaned into Lionel's mouth. She stepped out from the confines of her skirt and began to really kiss Lionel, pouring all of her desire into him. Lionel in return began to massage her breasts through her shirt and she continued to make delicious moaning noises. He unbuttoned her shirt while Lex pulled her panties down and grabbed her ass.

Lionel had all of her buttons undone and practically ripped the shirt away from her heated skin, barely able to wait to see her glorious breasts exposed to his shameless stare. The two Luthors worked as one team as they quickly disrobed Martha, leaving her completely nude to their stares. Lionel drew in a ragged breath while Lex whistled appreciatively.

"My God Mrs. Kent." He wondered over her near perfect body. "Who knew that such a sexy body was hidden under all that K-Mart clothing."

Martha moaned as Lionel's mouth found her nipple. "Mmmm, call me Martha Lex." Her husky tone sent a fresh jolt of lust shooting through Lex. He grabbed her ass more firmly and rubbed his erection against her.

"Are you two gonna get naked or do I have to do it myself?" Martha demanded roughly.

They needed no further prompting. Within a few seconds they had discarded their designer clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor. Lex was the first one done and he whipped Martha around to face him. He grabbed her breasts roughly and began to lick her nipples, giving each one special attention with his skilled tongue. Lionel reached around and placed his hand over her sex.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you." He whispered into her ear. His fingers parted her dark curls and his finger flicked her clit making her body jump in pleasure. She was panting heavily and sweat began to form on her forehead.

"You were blind the first time you saw me." She managed to get out between pants. She was distracted as Lex took one of her hands, which were currently thrown backwards holding onto the back of Lionel's head for support, and placed it on his cock. He in turn moaned and she leaned forward to claim his mouth with hers. She stroked him slowly at first, enjoying the feel of his young cock in her work-worn hands.

Lionel began to increase the tempo of his fingers and Martha followed his lead. The faster Lionel stroked her sex, the faster she stroked Lex. All three were moaning and panting, sweat forming on their skin as the heat in the room rose with each stroke.

Martha felt the pressure building inside of her and when she reached her climax Lex caught her scream of pleasure in his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. She stood supported by Lionel's hands on her inner thighs as the orgasm faded. Coming back down to earth she barely registered Lionel's hard on pressed against her ass cheeks. Without any preamble he angled himself and thrust, his cock fully sheathed inside of her from behind. Martha gasped and would normally have rejected anal but it just felt so _right_.

Lex took his cue from his father and thrust his own cock into her dripping wet pussy. He almost came instantly but years of control let him get accustomed to the feel of her before he dared to move. They both took it slowly but soon lost themselves in the pleasure of having Martha wrapped around them.

Martha herself was reveling in the fact that two billionaires were fucking her at the same time. And she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Especially when Lex hoisted her legs up around his waist and thrust even more deeply inside of her. Lionel stepped forward and really began to pump into her, keeping time with Lex's rough thrusts.

Moans filled the room between the sharp pants. Lionel was the first one to reach orgasm and he let out a loud growl that nearly sent Martha over the edge. She could feel something sticky start to trail down the back of her leg but was distracted when Lex took her breasts in his hands. He leaned down and began to lick them once more. Lionel was still inside of her and with Lex pumping into her from in front she had the biggest orgasm of her life; head thrown back and supported only by two of the richest cocks in the world.

The feel of Martha's orgasm tightening around him sent Lex over the edge and he practically roared as he came inside of his best friend's mom. They stayed that way, letting the intense feelings subside sticky with sweat and cum.

Martha seemed to be the first one to come back to reality. Feeling sluggish but completely herself again she blushed furiously at the state she was in. Both men were still lodged quite securely within her and any movement caused pleasure to shoot through her body.

No one spoke for a terrifying moment, each reaching their own realization of what had just happened.

"Well, that was…"Lex thought for a moment. "Unexpected."

Martha nodded and she could feel Lionel nod as well, any movement from any of them could be felt by the others. She gave a tiny cough and tried to disentangle herself from the two men.

_What have I done?_ Martha thought frantically. How could she have lost control like that? And with Lionel _and_ Lex! She would have moaned out loud at that but stopped herself. They might take it to mean that she was ready for round two.

The three of them managed to get apart and Martha began to hastily put her clothes back on. Lionel did the same, completely disregarding the fact that he was playing blind. Lex, on the other hand took his time, watching Martha out of the corner of his eye.

He had never felt anything but admiration for her, but he was suddenly looking at her differently. Not many women could claim to have made him orgasm like that, let alone one of his friend's mothers. How was he going to face Clark? And he actually gulped when he thought of Jonathon.

Lionel cleared his throat to speak. "I think I can speak for us all in saying that we were drugged." He walked over to the basket of fruit on Lex's desk and picked up one of the apples.

"So you're saying that someone spiked my fruit with some kind of love potion?" Lex asked, disbelief lacing his words.

Martha believed Lionel. "I don't think so, not exactly. This farmer said that he was trying an experimental technique to grow his produce. It's not that far off to assume that the side affects could be raised libido. That's the only explanation, because we all know that this," she indicated the room with a sweep of her hand, "would not have happened without that fruit."

"Passion fruit." Lex mused as he thought over her theory.

"Exactly." Lionel commented quietly. "Martha I'm not going to say that I'm sorry about what happened, but I am sorry the way that it happened."

She could only stare at him. It hit her finally that he was supposed to be blind and he wasn't; along with the fact that he had just confessed hit true intentions towards her.

"Let me give you a ride home." He offered.

"Actually," she said slowly. "I was hoping for a word with Lex." She turned to look at Lex and he nodded. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion because he thought that she would take the first opportunity to exit the scene of the crime. Lionel took a moment and then decided against whatever it was he was going to say. Soon Martha and Lex were left alone.

"I would have thought you'd leave quickly." Lex commented as he walked over to his liquor table. He offered her a glass and she declined.

"I probably should but I need to talk to you." She began and he faced her. "Lex, I know what this meant to your father but I'm not exactly sure what it means to you. I'm not expecting you to say that you've felt this way, heaven's knows that I'm old enough to be your mother."

"Mrs. Kent, please stop." Lex put his glass down and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't berate yourself because of what happened or because of your age. That has nothing to do with this and how I'm feeling."

"What are you feeling?"

"A little confused. I've always admired and respected you, but I've never looked at you in any other way than Clark's mom." _Or I never allowed myself_ he thought to himself.

"Oh." Martha said and her eyes darted around nervously and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"But I can't deny that now it's happened, I'm not sorry." He chuckled at her expression. "But not in the way my father explained. You see Mrs. Kent," he used her last name unsure of what to call her now. "I'm confused because, frankly, that was the best sex I've ever had. And regardless of whether I was drugged or not, we have to face the fact that there is no going back to the way that we were."

Martha laughed shakily. "No but we can try."

"You're damn right we can try. If Clark or Jonathon were to ever find out it would mean more than bruised egos."

Martha bit her lower lip in worry. "We're not telling them?"

"Of course not. This whole thing is unfortunate but we have to pretend that it never happened."

Martha sighed in relief. Since coming down from her high or whatever it was she had worried that Lex or Lionel would want to finally do the right thing and tell the truth. For once she was glad that they were so adept at lying.

"So now what?" She asked.

"We go on with out lives." Lex answered out loud. Yet he was thinking _Yeah right, and try to forget the mind-blowing sex we just had?_

"Friends?"

"Friends." Martha answered, smiled and extended her hand. Lex did more than shake her hand. He couldn't stop himself as he pulled her in for a tight quick hug. She smiled shakily up at him but knew that he needed this in order to fully accept what had happened. She drew away from him slowly.

"I think it's time I went home."

"Let me give you a ride. It's the least I can do." He said before she could open her mouth to protest. _And what a pretty mouth it was. Stop it_, he said harshly to himself.

Little did they know that when they arrived at the farm they would find Lana's car parked in the driveway. Martha invited Lex in for some dinner and he accepted. The quicker they began acting normal around each other the better it would be. But when they were walking to the porch they heard some recognizable sounds coming from the barn. They looked at each other and without a word they redirected their steps toward the barn. Opening the door quietly Martha almost gave them away when she gasped. Lex put his hand over her mouth and silently shushed her.

There in the middle of the barn, Lana was bent over a stack of hay with Jonathon fucking her from behind. Near their feet was an overturned basket of fruit and both Lex and Martha recognized at once that it was the same passion fruit that they had eaten. And two apples had clear bite marks in them.

Lana was yelling, "Fuck me harder Mr. Kent!" She was still wearing her mini skirt and blouse but her panties were down to her ankles, her skirt thrown up over her back. Her shirt was ripped open and her breasts had come out of her bra where they jiggled with every thrust.

"Ooh, you like that don't you Ms. Lang. You like my big hard cock in your tight little pussy." Jonathon said as he continued to bang into her with frenzy. His pants were still on but around his ankles as well. His big hands were now massaging Lana's breasts and she moaned even louder.

He had never talked like that to her, but Martha felt herself getting turned on yet again. She didn't know if she still had some of that drug left in her or not, but when she looked at Lex and saw again his expression of lust she had the craziest idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked quietly although she needn't have because it was clear that she was not going to be overheard judging by the rising sounds of passion emitted from her husband and Lana.

"Ladies first." Lex said with a smile.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? Gross, interesting, bad, good? Please let me know! **


End file.
